1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cymbal. Particularly, the present invention relates to a cymbal which can reduce a percussive sound while preventing a decline of the percussing sense of the cymbal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Metal acoustic cymbals have high rigidity and can generate a loud percussive sound. Accordingly, a technology to reduce a percussive sound of the acoustic cymbal has been developed. In the technology disclosed in Patent Document 1, a cymbal silencer including a stretchable material (material with high performance for reducing a vibration), such as rubber, is attached to an upper surface or an edge of the acoustic cymbal. Then, a part that the cymbal silencer is attached to is struck during a performance. As a result, a percussive sound of the acoustic cymbal can be reduced.
However, in the technology described in the above-mentioned Patent Document 1, the percussion sound is reduced by striking the part that the cymbal silencer is attached to. Therefore, there was a problem that an original percussing sense obtained by striking a metal acoustic cymbal with high rigidity declined.